Frozen Kisses
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Danny's been crushing on Jack for a very long time. Tomorrow is Valentine's day; Can he pluck up the courage to ask Jack to be his? Hinted SamxSeraphina and briefly mentioned AmorphoxOC. Also contains single!Valerie. Complete unless people want a lemon!


Been working on this since before thanksgiving. Wow. Happy Valentines! *Gets shot in the ass with an arrow* BOYS!

Jack: *holding a bow* Shit!

Danny: *Holding a quiver* Fuck!

Both: *bolt!*

Insane: *grumbles under her breath about 'ungrateful half-breed twits' and 'annoying pixies'*

* * *

disclaimer: *to the tune of 'Let it go' from Frozen (The Demi Version)* Let it go! Let it go! The rights don't belong to me tonight, not an infringement to be seen, when it comes to not owning DP/ROTG/Frozen, it looks like I'm the queen!

* * *

Danny sighed, marking February 13 off on the calendar in his bedroom. _Another day, another lost chance to ask Jack out..._

"Hey, Danny!"

"Hey, Snowflake!" Danny said, his mood immediately lifting as he turned to find the adorable boy sitting on his bed.

Snowy hair falling into beautiful electric blue eyes, porcelain skin with a flawlessness Paulina would be hard-pressed to beat, a blue hoodie with frost spiraling along it, tattered tan pants, a Shepard's crook lying across his lap and bare feet. Jack Frost was a treasure.

If only Danny could work up the courage needed to ask him out.

Jack bounced excitedly off Danny's bed, humming happily.

Danny grinned. "What's got you so excited?"

"I get to stay in Amity a little longer than I thought! Mother says you guys could use some more snow~!"

"That's great!" Really, it was. It also seemed Mother Nature was attempting to get him to admit these feelings to her Winter Prince. He probably shouldn'tve admitted he was falling for her son, but Seraphina Pitchner could be pretty persuasive. And scary. She actually reminded him a bit of Sam. No wonder the two got on so well.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go make a snow day for tomorrow so we can hang out!" And he shot out the window.

"... You do that." Danny mumbled, a small blush lighting up his cheeks. It was time for drastic measures.

Good thing it was Valentine's day the next day.

~! #$%^&*()-

"Chass! I need your help!"

Chasity Pureheart peered out from behind Dash, who had her cornered after she'd been avoiding him all day. "Hi, Danny!"

Dash growled. "Come on, beautiful, you can do better than Fenturd! I just KNOW you didn't come all the way here from Chicago to meet up with him..."

Chass shook out her blonde mane and glared up at the jock. "Listen. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, asshole, I WON'T go out with you tomorrow! And I'm not going out with Danny, either." She shook her head in irritation. "Besides, I HAVE a date, back home." She shoved him out of the way to speak to her friend, the two quickly walking away. "This is the LAST time I come to Amity for Valentine's..." She grumbled. "I'd rather ACTUALLY live in Chicago, instead of the Zone, than go out with Dash."

"You have a date? Who with?" Danny asked, curiosity overriding his wish for her help. "And what do you have against Chicago?"

Clockwork's daughter grinned at him as they walked down the road. "Amorpho." She disregarded his other query.

"Like, the shapeshifter?"

"How many other 'Amorpho's do we know?"

"Point taken. Listen, Chass, I -"

"Need someone to keep an eye on the town while you woo your snow pixie?"

Danny facepalmed.

"Don't worry, Fenton." She said, as purple rings appeared around her waist, changing her into her ghost form. She brushed a lock of now jet-black hair out of her eyes. "I'll go talk to Red for ya, 'kay?"

"You rock."

~! #$%^&*()-

"Val!"

The Red Huntress leveled her gun at Chasity Clockwork. "What do you want, spook?"

Chass sighed. "I wanted to know if you had any plans tomorrow?"

Valerie's eyes widened behind her mask. "Please tell me you're not asking me out?" She looked horrified, though likely more at the fact that she could be being courted by a ghost than by a girl.

"WHAT? No! I... I DON'T SWING THAT WAY, RED!"

She looked immensely relieved. "Thank goodness. I was worried there for a second."

"But, do you?"

"Why?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was hoping you could keep an eye on the Ghost situation."

"Why can't you or Phantom?" Valerie may not like it, but Phantom DID normally keep the ghosts at bay - as did Chasity, when she was in town.

Chass grinned. "I have a date, and Danny has FINALLY worked up the courage to ask out someone he's had his eye on for a long while."

The huntress stared. "You mean Jack Frost?"

Chass gaped at Val. "H-how-?"

Valerie grinned. "Oh, girl! It's so obvious. He practically swoons every time he's near!"

"I know, but... You can see him?"

"Danny - Human Danny, Danny Fenton - Was trying to convince me he was real. I wouldn't have believed him if it weren't for all the times I heard you complaining to Ember that YOUR Danny was too scared to ask him out."

Chass laughed. "I love it! If people hear that, they might start believing in him! So, will you watch over the town?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"You mean, besides keeping the town safe from the evil ghosties? I could kiss you." Chass winked and batted her eyes suggestively.

Behind her mask, the huntress turned bright red. "N-no!"

Chass laughed. "Just kidding. I could set you up with Foley?"

Valerie glared. "One. How would you do that? And two. No. Freaking. Way."

Chass smiled. "One. I have my ways. And two. I thought so. How about a big box of Chocolate-Covered Strawberries?"

Val grinned. "Now you're speaking my language, Ghost Girl."

Chass smirked. "That one works every time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make sure Danny has condoms."

She left, giggling all the way at Valerie's gaping mouth and dumbstruck look.

~! #$%^&*()-

The next day

~! #$%^&*()-

Early the next morning, Danny found himself in ghost form, headed into a florist with civilian clothes, silver-white hair falling into his face, and a smile that made many fangirls swoon and even faint. The girl at the counter got the full blast, but somehow managed to stay semi-professional. Semi, because it's not everyday that the town hero walks into a flower shop, grinning like a loon.

"Mr. Phantom?"

He shot her that smile again, and she swooned. "'Scuse me, miss. You wouldn't have any flowers that are resistant to frost, would you?"

She blinked, before professionalism set in. "Chrysanthemums are a good choice for a bouquet if you're looking for cold resistant. Carnations are also a good choice. May I ask exactly what you're after, Mr. Phantom?"

"I'm looking for something that says, "I love you and want to be with you forever." But it _has _to be cold resisant; The person I want to give it too can't touch anything without freezing it."

She grinned wryly at him. "You're going to break some hearts, aren't you?""Ma'am. With all due respect, the only heart I care about is that of one Jack Frost." The look in his eyes was pure love, and it was beautiful.

The salesclerk smiled. "I've got just the thing."

-/:;;()$ Noon.

^\%|€|£~*%~#€

Jack landed lightly upon Danny's bed, hoping against hope.

Would he say something- did he know?

Well, he would find out, because Danny was flying into the room in ghost form.

"Hey, Jackie~" Danny singsonged. "I got something for you~"

And he took a large bouquet of red and white carnations from behind his back. "Happy Valentine's. Will you be mine?"

Danny saw Jack's entire face light up before it split into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Then his vision was obscured by white hair and there were icy lips on his. Danny wrapped his arms around Jack and eagerly returned the kiss.

-::(),)$&?&!

Insane: If you people want a lemon added, I NEED TO KNOW, DAMMIT! Preferably BEFORE the 14th.


End file.
